Romance Happens
by Jyuu
Summary: A fic about my RP character at a RP board, Jyuna, and the other characters she interacts with, and the love she has. A very short Taen/Jyuna.


A/N: Okay, anyone could read this and enjoy it, but it has a special meaning to a few of my friends. Namely Deku, Megra, Onion-kun, and the gang. Especially Taen-chan!!! ^~ Now, if you're one of them you'll be cracking up while reading this, but if you're not then you can still read it and like it. ^-^ Maybe next time I'll write a fic about how DW and I got hitched while we were sober in Vegas... wait, you know I will! ^~ Oh, wait, no, DW is Nokomis's now. Never mind. Anyway, the RP site is http://www.avidgamers.com/LOZ/ if ya wanna check it out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jyuna but nothing else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jyuna was standing in her yard, or lack thereof, cutting the falling leaves from the tree she had managed to get growing in Gerudo Valley. She sheathed her sword and went inside her house to get a drink. She went back outside to sit on a rock and watch the sunset. It was always especially beautiful from Gerudo Valley.  
  
"Hey chick, what's up?" called a voice. Jyuna turned around to the sight of her red-haired best friend, Pi.  
  
"Just watching the sunset," she replied.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yup." Pi sat down next to the blue-haired girl. The sunset was reflected in her eyes as she stared head-on. Gerudos could stare at the sun for hours and not go blind. Just another hidden talent of the thieves.  
  
"I'm bored!" declared Pi suddenly. "Let's go look for trouble!"  
  
Jyuna grinned. "What else is there to do? C'mon!" She hopped up, shot a last glance at the sun, and went off with Pi to the middle of the fortress. The two girls' long ponytails swung in their rush and it was a sight to see indeed.  
  
************  
  
"This'll make us a profit, for sure!"  
  
"Get it done quickly before she sees us!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going..."  
  
************  
  
"HEY! ANYONE WANNA DO SOMETHING?!" called Jyuna, cupping her hands over her mouth. A few Gerudos turned their heads towards the girls. Usually they ignored their hyper-active leader and her best friend.  
  
"Come ON! Doesn't anyone wanna play?" whined Pi.  
  
"Why don't you do something useful, miss leader?" yelled one girl. Within seconds Jyuna was up with her sword at her neck.  
  
"You doubt my leadership capabilities?!" she growled.  
  
"You know it. You never do anything. We could get away with murder under your nose." Jyuna pushed the sword into the girl's neck more and Pi took out her two swords from their spots on her back.  
  
"I could have you arrested for treason if I wanted. I'm the best one to take over for Nabooru, and I suggest you get used to it." She threw the traitorous girl to the ground. "C'mon Pi. Let's go somewhere else." Pi nodded as they walked off to the darker parts of town.  
  
***********  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes. We'll make a bundle, for sure!"  
  
"Good. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Ye-" THUD. The owner of the voice dropped to the floor, and a sword pulled out of her chest. The swordsman moved out of the room, looking for a certain Gerudo leader.  
  
***********  
  
"The nerve of that girl, seriously. You're a better leader than anyone else, and you know it Jyu."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go get something to eat." The two warriors walked over to the local tavern and both got drinks. ((Pick whatever you want.))  
  
"Pi, do you get that weird feeling something's about to happen?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good, I'm not the only one." Jyuna sighed. "Life around here's never boring!"  
  
************  
  
The next afternoon Pi was stuck on guard duty, so Jyuna decided to join her.  
  
"Jyuna, why are you out here?"  
  
"There's nothing else to do."  
  
"What about those meetings with that Zora leader, Zack, or Tom, the Sheikah leader?"  
  
"Like I said, nothing to do." Pi stared at Jyuna for a second, then let it go.  
  
"You're a weird one, Jyu."  
  
After about two hours of nothing happening, Pi started squirming.  
  
"Pi, are you okay?" asked Jyuna, a bit worried.  
  
"Uh... Jyuna... I kinda.... REALLY HAVE TO PEE!!!" Jyuna laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll watch for ya. Quickly, before you stain those beautiful Gerudo pants!"  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed the girl, running off. The Gerudo leader just shook her head.  
  
"Excuse me, where can I find the Gerudo leader?" called a male voice. Jyuna was there in an instant, sword at his neck.  
  
"You have three seconds to explain yourself. Then I kill you," she growled. The boy looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I am Taen! I come with a message for the leader from the king! Do you know where she is?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. How do I know you're not lying?" The dark blonde boy flashed a card.  
  
"Here's his signature. Please, I don't want to hurt you." Jyuna eyed the pike the boy carried warily. Taen stood up straight, and Jyuna discovered, to her extreme dislike, she only reached his nose. She searched his brown eyes for any sign of deceiving, but found nothing. She looked him up and down, looking for hidden things in his red tunic.  
  
"What's that?" she demanded, pointing at his back.  
  
"This? It's a violin. My chosen instrument." Jyuna allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"I guess you can come in." Hylians chosen to play musical instruments were usually good, but Dark Forces sometimes obtained them. Jyuna had a fondness for music though.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. Could you please direct me to a place where I can meet with your leader? And can you.. er.. take your sword away? Please? I can't breathe..." Jyuna rolled her eyes and took it back.  
  
"Come, get on your horse. I will take you to the leader, though she's a ways away." Jyuna looked around for Pi's horse that she kept with her while on guard duty, and discovered-  
  
"Wha-? Where'd it go?"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Taen, pausing to look over at the girl.  
  
"None of your business," she muttered. "Just that, uh, my horse has gone missing." Taen walked over and smiled gently.  
  
"You're welcome to ride mine with me," he said. Jyuna blushed furiously.  
  
"Ugh... if I have to.." She was even further embarrassed when he offered to cup his hands and let her mount.  
  
"I can get up fine, thanks," she said coldly and hopped on. Taen shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. How long is it to your leader?"  
  
"Far." Jyuna stated this in a way that discouraged any more conversation as they rode on. Taen perused though.  
  
"Is she nice? Will she chop me up like you almost did?" Jyuna turned around to glare.  
  
"No. Now slow down, we're almost here."  
  
"But I thought you said it was-"  
  
"Shut up." Taen nodded meekly. This girl was freaking him out, but there was something about her, something he couldn't put a finger on... He shrugged to himself and hopped off.  
  
"Do you need some help getting off?"  
  
"No, I am perfectly capable of dismounting a horse," she said, shooting him another glare. She hopped off and dusted herself off.  
  
"Er, pardon my asking but we're kinda in the middle of an empty field..." The visitor looked around, confused.  
  
"We could have secret caverns underground for all you know. But we don't. This is what you get."  
  
"But then, where's the-" Jyuna drew herself up to her full height.  
  
"Taen, messenger of the king, I am Jyuna, leader of the Gerudo, honorary Sage of Spirit, and holder of the Gerudo Ruby."  
  
**********  
  
"Thanks Jyu, I'm done now- Jyuna?!" Pi called. "What the-?!" She looked around. "Jyuuuuna!! Where are youuu?" She bent down. "Are those horse tracks? She left with my horse?" The red-head started following the tracks, unknowingly in for quite a walk.  
  
**********  
  
"You-you're the-the-" stuttered Taen.  
  
"Yes, I am the leader you've been looking for. What do you need to tell me? Hurry, the sun's almost setting and I need to get back!"  
  
"I am here with a message from the king. Read this." He handed her the letter. She started to open it when-  
  
"You! You're the leader?!" called a voice. A figure darted into the air, and when it came into view time seemed to speed up until it was night.  
  
"What's going on?!" cried Jyuna, drawing her swords.  
  
"Skinnings of Wolfoses," replied the mysterious figure. It was joined by a crow and a fox.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well, miss leader. You Gerudos have been skinning us Wolfoses and selling them for a profit!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jyuna repeated. "You're making no sense! Are you drunk?"  
  
"No, I am not drunk." The figure stepped out, and she could see a Wolfos warrior. He looked very human-like though, almost like a werewolf. "What do you call these?" He held up what looked like a wolf's skin.  
  
"I have no idea where that came from or even what it is." During all this Taen's head was jerking back and forth between the two arguers.  
  
"Of course you do. Those two Gerudos that went missing the other day? They were the ones skinning us. I killed them." Jyuna's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You, you.. Killed them?! Killed my people?!"  
  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life." Jyuna was up in the Wolfos' face, swords at his neck.  
  
"You just killed them, didn't give them a fair chance or anything?! How could you?!!!"  
  
"You let them get away with murder here. And if you want to fight, so be it." He threw the girl off and raised his hand into the air. A giant lightning bolt shot down from the sky, hitting anything within a ten-mile radius.  
  
******** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Pi whirled around.  
  
"What the- what in Din's name was that?!"  
  
*********  
  
Jyuna was on her knees, doubled over in pain.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she panted.  
  
"For trying to harm me," the Dark Force replied.  
  
"Jyuna. . . are you okay?" asked Taen, getting to his feet, for he too was hit.  
  
"Er. . .yeah. . ." she panted. Taen rummaged through a pouch he carried.  
  
"Here. . . it's all I have, I'm sorry. . ." He handed her a red potion. Jyuna looked up in shock.  
  
"Don't you need it?"  
  
"You can have it, I can stand it. . ."  
  
". . . . . .thanks."  
  
"Are you going to fight or stand there all lovey-dovey for a little while longer?" snapped the Wolfos. Jyuna downed the potion and hopped up.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. But fine, I'll fight you. Bring it on," she snapped. Jyuna sheathed her swords and brought out her bow. She loaded and shot, but she was not aiming for him- she shot straight at his fox.  
  
"What did you do that for?" whispered Taen, getting up.  
  
"I sense a great power coming from it. Now please, stand aside or you'll get hurt."  
  
"Hey! I can fight!"  
  
"Then help me out!!"  
  
The fox Jyuna had hit cried out in pain.  
  
"Why you.." It growled.  
  
"Great, talking foxes," piped up Jyuna's bat, Kuroi, appearing out of nowhere like it often did.  
  
"Hey Kuroi, just in time to watch the fireworks fly!"  
  
"How dare you hit my fox!" spoke up the Wolfos. "In the name of the Dark Forces I lead, I call upon the power of the night!" He raised his sword in the air and charged at Jyuna. He managed to put a small gash in her arm and she winced but kept going.  
  
"You lead the Dark Forces?" asked Taen.  
  
"Yes. I am Tantrum, also known as Dark Wolfos, leader of all the evil in Hyrule." Jyuna and Taen gasped simultaneously.  
  
*********  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" cried Pi, looking at the fireworks in the sky. She quickened her pace.  
  
*********  
  
"Taen, I think we've gotta double team him," said Jyuna, coming to a realization. "If he keeps that up we'll be no match!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Jyuna turned to face him.  
  
"I am a Spirit magic user. I have great powers of the mind. I can tell."  
  
"Oh," Taen said, not understanding at all.  
  
"Do you know how to fight?" Taen brightened.  
  
"Yes, I've had lots of training in all sorts of fighting and martial arts."  
  
"Good. Then surely you know this technique- the Duel Fist?" Taen nodded.  
  
"Excellent. On my mark we do it, okay?" Another nod.  
  
"One... two... three!!!!" Jyuna and Taen jumped in the air as Dark Wolfos watched, amused.  
  
"Hey, isn't that technique called the Lover's Wrath too?" he thought aloud. Jyuna and Taen, in mid-attack, both blushed, then brought their weapons down upon Tantrum. He side-stepped but managed to get slashed in the side by Jyuna's sword.  
  
"Damn you, girl!" he hissed through clenched teeth. The two fighters landed gracefully and looked towards the Wolfos.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, Tantrum, for peace. Leave us alone and I promise I'll keep a closer eye on my people."  
  
"A closer eye? That's all I get for 5 of my kinsman DEAD?!" cried Dark Wolfos. "I don't think that's cutting it, girly."  
  
"What will then? What will make up for it? If you take my life than somebody even more incapable than me will take over!" Jyuna replied angrily.  
  
"Please, Tantrum, let her go. She doesn't mean any harm," Taen said quietly.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just have to kill you then!" Tantrum held up his hands and started an attack aimed for Taen.  
  
"NO!" Jyuna yelled. "He had absolutely NOTHING to do with any of this! I just met him about half an hour ago! He's never been here before!" She ran to stand in front of the boy. Dark Wolfos paused, curious as to why this girl would protect this boy so strongly when she had just met him.  
  
"Please, Dark Force leader, I'll do absolutely everything in my power to help stop these killings. I swear. Just please, don't hurt me and Taen!" Tantrum paused and thought.  
  
"Fine. But if I see any more killings your head will be on a platter in my house, got that?"  
  
"Thank you," Jyuna whispered. "I'm glad there's a Dark Force out there who can listen to reason."  
  
"You're welcome. Come on Paz, Aeropeak, let's go." The fox and the crow swooped down to follow the leader as he started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, would you like anything to eat or something before you go?" asked Jyuna politely.  
  
"No thanks." The Wolfos flickered out of existence, leaving a baffled Jyuna and Taen. They turned to look at each other at the same time. They stayed, staring, until Jyuna ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"We did it!" she cried happily. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Taen looked a bit uncomfortable at the girl's sudden show of affection. He slowly put his arms around the short girl. She smiled up at him.  
  
"You're welcome, Jyuna." He looked down at her smiling face. Their faces drew closer together, and when they were about an inch apart Jyuna winked. Taen grinned and brought his mouth down on top of Jyuna's. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours to the two but was really only about a minute. When they finally broke their kiss Taen looked a bit sheepish. Jyuna only grinned and tackled him to the ground, kissing him more.  
  
"What the- JYUNA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" shrieked Pi.  
  
************  
  
"Geez, all this happens when I go pee? Remind me to hold it next time!" complained Pi, sitting on a chair in Jyuna's house, sipping hot cocoa.  
  
"I didn't start it, so it's not my fault it happened!" protested Jyuna, sitting on her bed, on Taen's lap. "I'm sure glad it did though. . ." She smiled up at Taen.  
  
"Jyuna, if you turn into a cutey-lovey freak I'm going to have to hurt you," Pi warned.  
  
"Ew, hell no." Taen laughed.  
  
"She sure does seem to change attitudes fast- one minute she wants to kill me the next she's hyperactive and sitting in my lap. Go figure."  
  
"That's the way she normally is, just to warn you," Pi said. "She scares everybody all the time."  
  
"Oh, and you don't?!" Jyuna shot back.  
  
"Hey, I never said it was a bad thing!" Pi said, waving her hands.  
  
"Harumph."  
  
"You guys have been friends forever, haven't you," Taen guessed.  
  
"Yup!" both answered at the same time.  
  
"I thought so." All were quiet for a few holy moments, and Taen absentmindedly began playing with Jyuna's hair. "You have very pretty hair, Jyuna. But I thought all Gerudo had red hair?"  
  
"All except me. I don't know why, I just do. Maybe that's why I was chosen to be the leader after Nabooru disappeared. . ."  
  
"Nabooru? Wasn't she the Sage of Spirit?"  
  
"Yeah. She was my mother- not birth mother, mind you, but she took care of me since my parents died when I was two and a half."  
  
"Oh." Taen, sensing it was a touchy subject, decided to drop it and simply play with Jyuna's long blue hair.  
  
"So, you guys gonna get married?" Pi asked suddenly. Jyuna shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
"What?!" Taen gasped. "Aren't you- we- a little young?"  
  
"No, not by Gerudo standards anyway. . . but relax, we don't have to get formally married yet. If you want though we can! Otherwise we can just do a Jyuna where I walk around and say we're married without us actually being so."  
  
"Er. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's okay. But, speaking of ceremonies, I need to tell you something. . ." said Jyuna, grinning. ************  
  
"And so, it is with great honor and love that I pronounce Taen a Gerudo, free to roam about and do as he pleases. Weather or not y'all like it. Anyone who tries to get in his way will be subjected to my banshee cry for a half an hour straight."  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" whispered Pi from her spot on the Gerudo ceremonial stage next to Jyuna and Taen.  
  
"No. Anyone who messes with MY honey is gonna be severely punished." Pi sighed.  
  
"Another fool in love I guess. . ." Jyuna smiled at Taen as she presented him with the Gerudo Pass and a Gerudo sword. He beamed back and, in front of a whole crowd and to Pi's embarrassment, she kissed him right then and there. The crowd awed and the two stepped off the stage to go back to Jyuna's house. Pi jumped off and followed, but she turned back to the crowd one more time.  
  
"Now which one of you guys are gonna be the next to bring a hottie in, huh?" The crowd laughed and cheered as the red-head chased after the two lovebirds.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDD  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Sweet? Stupid? WHATEVA! REVIEW Y'ALL!!! 


End file.
